Benutzer Diskussion:Jw-skyguy
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Jakobestie.jpg Hallo Jw-skyguy, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Jakobestie.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 13:05, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Artikel „Poodoo“ Hallo Jw-skyguy, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Poodoo. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:58, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Außerdem möchte ich dich bitten, wenn du die Vorlage:Nacharbeit einfügst, dass du diesen auch signierst. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:06, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Neue Artikel: Offizielle Quellen und Vorlagen Hi. Es freut uns, dass du neue Artikel erstellst, aber leider gibt es da immer noch ein paar Probleme. Zunächst einmal möchte ich dich freundlich, aber bestimmt darauf hinweisen, dass die Wookieepedia KEINE offizielle Quelle ist. Wenn du also keine zulässige Quelle angeben kannst, muss der Artikel Randorn 2 wieder gelöscht werden. Des Weiteren hast du in dem Artikel Blixus als Quelle eine Episode der Serie „The Clone Wars“ angegeben. Das ist ja auch zulässig und völlig in Ordnung, aber für solche Quellen gibt es eine Vorlage, die du in Zukunft verwenden solltest. Solche Vorlagen erleichtern einem doch auch die Arbeit ;-). Ganz allgemein könntest du dir ja einmal die Kategorie:Vorlagen ansehen, damit du dir einen Überblick darüber verschaffen kannst, welche Vorlagen es hier gibt. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 10:37, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) fehlende Quellenangabe Hallo Jw-skyguy, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Cephalopod. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:27, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Die Wookieepedia ist keine offizielle Quelle!!! Lies dir bitte die Seiten des Autorenportal durch, damit wir dich nicht immer wieder darauf hinweisen müssen!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:30, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Die Wookieepedia ist keine offizielle Quelle!! Hallo Jw-skyguy, ich sage es dir jetzt zum letzten Mal: Die Wookieepedia ist und bleibt keine offizielle Quelle. Du kannst die Wookieepedia-Artikel sehr gerne als Interwiki-Links eintragen. Dazu schreibst du en:Artikelname in der Wook. Dadurch wird ein sogenannter Interwiki-Link eingefügt. Dann erscheint unten auf der Seite (bzw. Links, wenn du das monobook-Layout verwendest) eine neue Verlinkung die Englisch heisst. und mit dem entsprechenden Artikel in der Wookieepedia verknüpft ist. Aber nocheinmal, damit wir uns richtig verstehen: Sollte ich es sehen, dass du nochmal irgendwo einen Link zur Wookieepedia unter Quellen einträgst, werde ich dich sperren, zumindest eine Zeitlang, denn diese Sachen machen uns Administratoren mehr Arbeit und wir haben auch noch andere Sachen zu tun... Also bitte dran denken und dies ist der letzte Hinweis!! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:19, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Deine neuen Artikel Moin! Ich finde es schön, dass du so fleißig neue Artikel erstellst, allerdings habe ich an diesen immer wieder einiges auszusetzen: Kategorien fehlen, Satzbau, Rechtschreibung und Zeitform sind teilweise nicht in Ordnung etc. Beispiel: Der Artikel Togruta Kolonisten stört mich zwar so nicht, aber sinnvoller wäre es gewesen so einen Abschnitt in den Togruta-Hauptartikel zu schreiben, von den oben genannten Kritikpunkten mal abgesehen. Ich möchte dich in diesem Zusammenhang dazu auffordern, dir mal meinen Blogeintrag durchzulesen. Vielleicht erkennst du darin einiges wieder und verstehst es, diesen als Denkanstoß und Hilfestellung zu erkennen. Wir, die erfahrenen Benutzer, helfen gerne und ich bin für Kommentare und Fragen auf meiner Diskussion immer erreichbar. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:51, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Weil ich die entsprechende Episode noch nicht gesehen habe, weiß ich jetzt nicht, wie viel da herauszuholen ist, aber wenn sich der Artikel nicht noch weiter ausbauen lässt, dann halte ich eine Übernahme in den Togruta-Artikel bzw. in den Artikel Kiros ebenfalls für sinnvoller, zumal dort ja schon von den Kolonisten auf Kiros die Rede ist. Im Augenblick enthält der Togruta-Kolonisten-Artikel (wo der Bindestrich im Titel geblieben ist, weiß ich nicht ...) schon auf den ersten Blick mehr Gliederung als Inhalt ;-) --Don Diego (Diskussion) 14:10, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei deinen neuen Artikels die Interwiki-Links und die Kategorien vergisst. Denke doch in Zukunft bitte daran. Und achte bei Bearbeitungen bitte auch darauf, die Bearbeitung kurz in der Zusammenfassung zu kommentieren, damit andere Benutzer leichter überprüfen können, ob die Bearbeitung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Danke. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 07:44, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Falsche Bearbeitung Hi, Jw-skyguy Du hast beim Artikel "Lichtschwert" beim Unterartikel "Lichtschwertkampf" alle Lichtschwertkampfformen gelöscht. Ich habs wieder korrigiert, pass bitte demnächst auf damit du solche Fehler nicht nochmal machst ;) JoeG (Diskussion) 21:14, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo Jw-skyguy, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 16:39, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Ich habe diese Vorlage nicht eingefügt, weil ich gerade nichts Besseres zu tun hatte. Beherzige sie bitte. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 12:05, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Dein hochgeladenes Bild Moin! Warum hast du das Bild:Ahsoka_tano.jpg hochgeladen? Und hast du vor es zu benutzen? Ich bin mit momentan noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das behalten möchte, da sich mir der Sinn dieses Bildes noch nicht wirklich ergibt... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:37, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Jw-skyguy! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Don Diego (Diskussion) 12:05, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Deine Eintragungen bei The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Hallo Jw-skyguy, bist du dir sicher, dass die Quelle deine Eintragungen unterstützt, oder ist das Ganze nicht Theoriefindung von dir? Ich lasse es erst einmal so stehen, aber angesichts der Verschiedenheit von Lebensformen in der Galaxis bin ich selbst immer sehr vorsichtig bei der Klassifizierung. Jedenfalls werde ich deine Änderungen weiter beobachten, nimm das bitte nicht als persönliche Kritik, sondern als Angebot zum fachlichen Gespräch. Die Galaxis folgt anderen Gesetzen als das reale Universum, so viel ist schon einmal sicher, auch wenn die Grundkonstanten der Physik und die Evolution auch hier Geltung haben. Lebensformen müssen wir jedoch immer sehr genau empirisch erforschen, bevor wir Aussagen machen können. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:47, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage:Nacharbeit Moin, mir ist schon öfter aufgefallen, dass du die oben genannten Vorlage nicht signierst, wenn du sie einfügst. Ich bitte dich deshalb in Zukunft, die Vorlage, bei Vewendung mit vier Tilden (~~~~) zu signieren. Danke!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:44, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Artikel Steela Hallo Jw-skyguy, ich habe den Artikel erstmal in deinen Benutzernamensraum verschoben, du findest ihn jetzt hier: Benutzer:Jw-skyguy/Steela. Grund: Du hattest als Quelle lediglich einen Link zu youtube angegeben, das reicht leider nicht aus, es muss zumindestens ein Clone-Wars-Folge, ein Eintrag bei StarWars.com o.Ä. angegeben werden. Bitte recherchiere doch noch ein wenig, und bearbeite die Quellen auf deiner o.a. Benutzerunterseite. Wenn es dann okay sein wird, verschiebe ich den Artikel gerne wieder zurück. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:50, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Jetzt ist es okay, ich habe zurückverschoben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:43, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Neue Clone-Wars Folgen Hallo Jw-skyguy, erstmal Danke, dass du Einzelheiten von Folgen der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars in neue Artikel fasst. In diesem Zusammenhang hätte ich allerdings die dringende Bitte an dich, dass du in solche Artikel dann auch die Vorlage:Spoilerwarnung einsetzt, damit unsere Leser Spoiler sofort erkennen. Solltest du Fragen oder Anregungen haben, so sprich mich bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite an. Ich freue mich über deine bisherige produktive Mitarbeit und wünsche dir weiterhin eine gute Zeit in der Jedipedia. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:50, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wochenschau Hallo Skyguy, sehr gute Arbeit bei A Test of Strength und Bound for Rescue. Mir ist aber aufgefallen, dass sie Wochenschau und die "Moral" fehlt. Es wäre toll,wenn du sie noch einfügen könntest. Schau doch mal bei starwars.com oder Wookieepedia, dort findest du sie bestimmt. Hier etwas für zwischendurch: Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:59, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Keksöö ;) Hallo Jw-skyguy, Ich habe gemerkt, dass du fleißig mitarbeitest und wollte dich deshalb auch mal belohnen, junger Padawan. ;D Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass du es weit bringen kannst und es auch sehr weit bringen wirst. Also viel Spaß noch in der JP und Ich freue mich auf eine klasse und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Ich würde mich im übrigen freuen, dich abends vlt mal im Chat zu sehen. Sollten noch Fragen offen sein, stehe Ich dir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. PS: Schreib doch mal auf deiner Benutzerseite etwas über dich, nur so als...ich sage mal Tipp. MfG. -Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 12:23, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mein neues Projekt Hi Skyguy, ich gesehen, dass du den kleinen Tipp Maul 14s befolgt hast und ich muss sagen deine Profilseite schaut sehr schön aus. Ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit dir, denn auch ich bin bin noch relativ neu in der JP und kenn noch nicht sehr viele. Danke für deinen Hinweis auf die Links und für die Korrektur, ich war beim Erstellen der Seite gerade gestresst und wollte nur noch schnell den Text hinschreiben. Außerdem war ich von meinem Computer genervt, der mitten in der Bearbeitung abstürzte und ich alles noch mal von vorne machen durfte!!! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mal einen Blick auf mein Profil werfen würdest und an meinem neuen Projekt teilnehmen würdest. Es wäre auch cool, wenn ich ein Feedback bekommen würde. Ich gehe von deinem Profil aus, dass du auch ein großer TCW-Fan bist. Wie findest du eigentlich die Auferstehung Mauls und die ganzen Folgen davon? Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:38, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kategorien von Bildern Hi. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du versucht hast, neue Bilder in Kategorien einzusortieren. Ich finde das sehr löblich, aber so ganz richtig hast du das noch nicht gemacht. Die Stelle war schon richtig, aber Bilderkategorien sehen beispielsweise so aus: Kategorie:Bilder von R2-D2. Wenn du beim nächsten Mal passende Kategorien suchst, dann wirf doch einmal eine Blick auf diese Seite. Ich hoffe, dass meine Ausführungen hilfreich sind. Wenn noch etwas unklar sein sollte, so scheue dich nicht zu fragen. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 20:05, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Balnab = Bernep Hi Skyguy, Ich habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel Balnab erstellt hast, das ist ja schön und gut, bloß leider gibt es da ein Problem: Ich habe den Artikel ebenfalls erstellt, unter dem Namen Bernep. Wärst du damit einverstanden, Balnap zu Bernep zu verschieben oder einen der beiden Artikel zu löschen? =/ Ich weiß du hast da viel Arbeit reingesteckt aber trotzdem. Das ist halt doof, das man den Namen des Planeten nicht so genau hört. MfG. -'Sith-Lord Darth Hekron30px' 20:47, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, Darth Hekron :ich wollte nur anmerken das ich den Namen des Planeten in StarWars.com gefunden habe. Ich habe die Folge schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, ich weiß gar nicht mehr ob sie den Namen überhaupt sagen. Ich habe jedenfalls mal ein bisschen in StaWars.com herumgesurft un bin auf Barnab gestossen. Ich geb dir den Link das du das nachprüfen kannst: StarWars.com - Balnab Woher hast du den Namen, gehört oder gelesen?--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 20:58, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo ihr zwei, also in der Datenbank von StarWars.com finde ich tatsächlich nur Balnab. "Barnab" wird m.E. auf Englisch wie "Bernep" ausgesprochen. Seid ihr beide der Meinung, es handelt sich um denselben Planeten? Dann würde ich die Artikel zusammenführen. Grüße Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:23, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Danke, das wäre nett, aber warten wir noch bis Hekron zustimmt. Ich hätte aber auch noch 'ne Frage: Weißt du wo mehr von diesen hier zu finden sind: centre Ich frage ein bisschen herum weil ich die Dinger recht lustig finde. Hast du Antworten, bitte teile sie mir mit --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 21:41, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ein paar davon finden sich in der Kategorie:Smileys, weitere kann man sicher, sofern sie Public Domain sind, aus dem Internet hochladen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:15, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ritter ähm hi, ich wollte nur mal kurz anmerken, dass man Ritter mit r am ende schreibt. Weil bei deinem Anfangs-Satz steht: ...Benutzer oder als Padawan, Ritte oder Meister.... . Jo das war's schon. VieleGrüße --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 09:52, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Cool, danke für das r. --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:51, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Chat Komm doch mal in den Chat Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:00, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi, ich hab noch bisschen weitergemacht und bei Angriff auf Dathomir die Under Construction-Vorlage eingefügt, weil das ja praktisch "unsere" Seite ist. BB, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:10, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Von dir erstellte Kategorie Hi Jw-skyguy, vielen Dank, dass du die Kategorie:Umbaranische Waffen und Kriegsmaschienen erstellt hast. Leider hat sich in den Kategorienamen ein Rechtschreibfehler eingeschlichen, es muss „Kriegsmaschinen“ (mit einfachem i statt -ie-) lauten. Auch fehlt dort noch die Einordnung in Oberkategorien. Geh am besten folgendermaßen vor: # Ändere in allen betreffenden Artikeln die Kategorie auf Kategorie:Umbaranische Waffen und Kriegsmaschinen. # Erstelle die neue Kategorie Kategorie:Umbaranische Waffen und Kriegsmaschinen. Dabei gibst du am Ende, wie bei einem Artikel, die Oberkategorien als Kategorien an. Vorschlag: Kategorie:Waffen # Schließlich stellst du auf die nun leere Kategorie einen Schnelllöschantrag: . Ein Administrator wird die Seite dann löschen. Falls du weitere Hilfe brauchst, sprich mich gerne auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion an. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:16, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Hi Flusswelt, ::danke für den Tipp, ich werde das umgehend in Angriff nehmen.--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:54, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Änderung der Benutzerrechte Ich habe deinem Antrag stattgegeben und dich der Liste der Jedi-Ritter hinzugefügt. Lies bitte aber diese Seite durch. Herzlichen Glückwunsch und viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 03:26, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 05:55, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Kekse? Kekse! Ich hoffe mal, du verträgst so kurz nach Weihnachten schon wieder Kekse ;) LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 06:08, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Firebreather Hallo Jw-skyguy, auf Jedipedia.de ist es üblich, bei noch nicht übersetzten Bezeichnungen den englischen Ausdruck als Titel des Artikels (=Lemma) zu wählen. Ich schlage daher vor, Firebreather als Lemma zu nehmen und Feueratmer sowie Feuerspeier als Weiterleitungen darauf anzulegen. Ist das okay für dich? Eine andere Möglichkeit besteht darin, das Lemma im Artikeltext durch eine Fußnote als „Eigenübersetzung“ zu kennzeichnen. Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:17, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Hey Flusswelt, ::für mich werde das okay, aber kannst du mir das mit dem Lemma noch mal erklären oder einen Link zur Erklärung geben?--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:07, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Projekt Sei gegrüßt, Jedipedianer! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:24, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich brauch deine hilfe,zu dem planeten Morseer gib es zu wenig informationen,glaubst du das du noch ein paar infos und ein bild auftreiben könntest???DasDa (Diskussion) 09:45, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Gern ich habe bei Wookieepedia nachgeschaut und alles eingefügt. Hier ist der Link: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Morseer auf Wookiepedia --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 09:49, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Ihr wisst aber schon, dass die Wook keine offizielle Quelle ist? Der AA taugt als alleinige Quelle jedenfalls nicht. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:58, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ultimate Alien Anthology, Abschnitt 99, wobei dort nur von einer Koloniewelt die Rede ist. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:07, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC)